


BAREFACED

by Red_Sally, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M, Makeup Kink, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	BAREFACED

У губ Аччана острый химический вкус темно-красной помады, сквозь который едва ощущается его собственный: терпкий, горчащий от выпивки и курева, и все-таки ни на что не похожий. С тех пор, как однажды распробовал, Хисаши пьет его жадно, не в состоянии насытиться. Грим плывет на горячей коже, четкий рисунок смазывается, точно приглашая рисовать еще, и Хисаши завороженно водит пальцами вокруг зацелованного рта, заглядывает в полудикие глаза в черных кругах. Аччан посасывает его пальцы и улыбается, прежде чем опуститься перед ним на колени.  
Хисаши смотрит на него неотрывно, даже когда до смерти хочется зажмуриться, закрыть лицо ладонями, зажать себе рот. Невозможно привыкнуть к тому, каким нежным оказывается Аччан, когда дело доходит до секса. А глаза Аччана закрыты, и на сомкнутых веках еще заметен металлический блеск. Волосы липнут к мокрому лбу, и Хисаши отводит их, помимо воли снова и снова пропуская длинные пряди между пальцами. Губы обхватывают член до робости мягко, хотя уж в чем, а в робости Аччана можно заподозрить в последнюю очередь. Он доводит Хисаши до одури, а после, не поднимаясь, смотрит на него снизу вверх с непонятным ожиданием.  
\- Ты, - шепчет Хисаши, еле держась на дрожащих ногах и утопив уже обе ладони в гладких волосах, - ты…  
\- Перемазал тебя помадой, - заканчивает Аччан и встает на ноги. - Пойду умоюсь.  
Хисаши тянет его к себе как есть, за волосы и целует снова, чувствует сквозь все прочие свой вкус и вцепляется в него еще крепче.

Сладость отдается на языке стойкой приторной ноткой - синтетическая, неопознаваемая: не то вкус, не то запах. Этой сладостью помечены горлышки бутылок, пропитаны гримерки, так пахнут головокружение, раж и усталость, лишь ненадолго растворяясь в тяжелом духе ревущей возбужденной толпы.  
Уже под утро одной из их редких, коротких общих ночей Аччан трахает его до крика, обнимает до хруста, пока не отпускает горячка, пока не затихает дрожь, и только потом, коротко ткнувшись лбом в плечо, выскальзывает и с неохотой откатывается в сторону. Хисаши садится над ним, берет лицо в ладони, рисуя на щеках подушечками пальцев. Аччан смущенно отворачивается, и Хисаши упрямо возвращает его обратно, заставляя встретиться взглядом. В очерченных углем глазах снова клубится слишком много лишнего, непрошенного, Хисаши брякает:  
\- Смотри-ка, даже подводка не размазалась.  
И Аччан не удерживается, фыркает, глядя уже иначе. Облизывается сыто и первым тянется за поцелуем еще чуть сладковатыми губами.

На губах ничего нет.  
Хисаши замечает течение времени краем сознания. Смену дней и ночей. Зим и весен. Рисовать на себе входит в привычку. Краска меняет черты, притягивает взгляды - и одновременно отвлекает, мешая увидеть суть. Лицо в зеркале кажется размытым, расплывчатым, и потекший грим не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Телесная красота - не самое важное в жизни, но, зная, как много она может значить, Хисаши с досадой пялится в зеркало, где к его отражению приближается еще одно.  
От него тянет ментоловым холодком, на сухих губах, которыми Аччан касается щеки Хисаши, остается след пудры.  
\- Дай умыться, - уворачивается Хисаши.  
\- С каких пор тебя это волнует? - хмыкает Аччан, а потом вдруг замирает и, развернув Хисаши к себе, пристально смотрит ему в глаза.  
Хисаши угрюмо глядит в ответ. Серьезное лицо Аччана в ровном белом свете кажется странно голым. Эта мысль мелькает и пропадает, а Аччан берет в руки коробку салфеток, жидкость для снятия макияжа и садится на край стола спиной к зеркалу. Он ничего не говорит, но Хисаши все равно слышит, как шумно у Аччана в голове. Как там роятся идеи одна другой чуднее. Он закрывает глаза, подставляет лицо, позволяя снимать грим слой за слоем, минута за минутой, и мысль о сходстве с обнажением, теперь уже обоюдным, больше не ощущается нелепой. Так они еще не делали. Граница между простым прикосновением и интимным еще никогда не исчезала с такой легкостью, как если бы Аччан стирал сейчас именно ее, прекрасно зная, чем занят.  
Аччан осторожно водит и водит по его лицу, и Хисаши роняет со смешком:  
\- Не сотри ничего лишнего, иначе я сам себя не узнаю.  
Когда он открывает глаза, Аччан смотрит на него все так же пристально. С секунду Хисаши почти уверен, что тот выдаст что-нибудь похожее на строчку из своих стихов, такой у него глубокомысленный вид. От его собственной досады не осталось следа, точно Аччан смыл ее вместе с краской, хотя глядеться в зеркало по-прежнему не хочется. А хочется - взять крупную ладонь Аччана в свою и увести его отсюда.  
Аччан не обманывает его ожиданий.  
\- Узнаешь, - говорит он. - Ты это ты. Тот человек, рядом с которым мне всегда хотелось стать чище, чем я есть. И это не изменилось.  
У поцелуя вкус Аччана и Хисаши. Ничего слаще ему неизвестно.  



End file.
